


Teaching You Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesiac Sam, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is put into a coma for three months when he's on a case. When he wakes, he doesn't remember Dean. Can Dean remind Sam of what they used to be without scaring him?<br/>Written for Wincest love week day 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching You Everything

It was a simple werewolf. That was it. It wasn’t supposed to be a problem – just a milk run. Of course, it was the Winchester luck, and Sam had gotten hurt. The werewolf had caught him off guard, slamming him into the wall and knocking him unconscious. Dean had managed to pull the monster off before he got bitten, but Sam didn’t wake up.

 

When he didn’t wake the next morning, Dean brought him to the hospital. His vitals were stable, but the doctors told Dean his brain function was down, swelling in his brain from the impact against the wall – he was in a coma – and they didn’t know if he was going to wake up.

 

So Dean waited. He searched for spells, spoke to demons, hell, Dean even prayed. Nothing worked. Nothing happened. Sam remained in his coma, wasting away on some hospital bed while Dean wasted away in the chair next to him.

 

Three months. Sam was in a coma for three months. For three months Dean didn’t know what he’d do with his life if Sam died. Or worse, if Sam remained in the coma. He couldn’t hunt, he couldn’t leave. He didn’t know what to do.

 

One day, in early March, Sam opened his eyes for the first time. Dean was dozing lightly next to him – his hand over Sam’s limp one – and woke when he felt Sam stirring.

 

“Sammy?” He asked, sitting upright quickly. Sam looked at him, bewilderment in his eyes.

 

“Who’re you?”

 

Dean scowled, a sick feeling in his gut. “It’s me, Sammy. Dean. Your—Your brother.”

 

“I—My brother? I—I’m sorry, I just don’t know who you are – I … Where am I?”

 

Dean winced and rose, pressing the call button on Sam’s bed. The nurse came rushing in, gasping when she saw Sam awake. “Let me get the doctor,” She said quickly.

 

Dean nodded as she left quickly, turning back to Sam, “You’re in a hospital, Sammy. What’s the last thing you remember?”

 

“I—A werewolf.”

 

“Okay. Okay yeah, you can’t tell anyone that. We were hunting a werewolf. Do you remember who you were with?”

 

“I—I was alone.”

 

“No, Sam, I was with you.” Dean grabbed his hand and Sam tensed, looking at him, confused,

 

“I really don’t know who you are, man.”

The doctor entered, smiling. “Sam! You’re awake! Wow, it’s been months, we- we’d given up hope. Miracles do happen.”

 

Sam tried to smile, still looking lost.

 

“Some basic tests, I’m sure you’ll pass with flying colors… What’s your name?”

 

“Sam—Sam Winchester.”

 

“Excellent, and do you remember your birthday?”

  
“Uh, M—May um, second? Uh, 1983.”

 

“Great. Now, do you know where you are?”

 

“I—I was told a hospital. I got hurt um, my head got hit.”

 

“Yes, you were knocked unconscious. You went into a coma for three months, Sam.”

 

“Three months?” Sam asked, shock painting itself clear on his face.

 

“Yeah, three months. It’s March now.”

 

“I—I’m missing a lot of stuff, Doctor.”

 

“Like what?”

 

Sam hesitated, then looked at Dean. “I don’t know who he is.”

 

“That’s your brother, Dean. He’s been here every day for you since he brought you in. Some memory loss is expected, you were unconscious for so long, a lot of memories may be repressed. It’ll just take some time and patience on both of your parts. Now, Sam we’re going to give you an MRI and a CAT-scan, just to make sure there was no lasting damage, okay?”

 

“O—Okay.”

 

“Can I come with him?” Dean asked quickly, trying to keep himself busy and not think – Sam didn’t remember him. His Sammy didn’t even know who he was…

 

“We’d rather you wait,” The Doctor said quietly, “Speak to him in private about some of his medical things.”

 

Dean opened his mouth to argue, but looked at Sam and nodded, “Alright. I’ll be here.”

 

***  

 

He was fine, the doctors kept saying. Nothing medically wrong with Sam, his memories will come back slowly. They had no explanation for why he only forgot Dean – perhaps it was just the stress of the situation, maybe a fight they’d had – whatever the reason, Sam forgot the most important person in his life, and it killed Dean.

 

Once Sam was released, they went to a motel and Dean tried to show Sam photos of them as children, their parents, anything to trigger his memories. But nothing worked.

 

As the weeks passed, they realized that Sam had forgotten more than just Dean. Little things – he’d forgotten how to use a knife for food – so Dean had to cut his food for him, just like when they were kids.

 

Sam had forgotten how to drive a car – So every other morning they went out to an empty road and Dean taught Sam how to drive Baby – just like when they were kids.

 

Sam had forgotten how to tie his shoes, so every morning Dean worked with him to re-learn – just like when they were children.

 

Sam had also forgotten to swim, so this morning, three months after Sam woke and six months after the accident, Dean had taken Sam out to a quiet little lake he’d found one afternoon. It was completely empty today – with a nice dock for jumping and some shallow spots to let Sam acclimate himself slowly.

 

Dean had purchased them both swimming trunks rather than letting them swim in their boxers – or in the nude, as they normally did – so they were now waist deep in the cool water, Sam gripping Dean’s shoulders tightly.

 

“Is this really necessary?” Sam asked for the fifth time.

 

“Yes. We’re hunters, Sammy, you gotta know how to swim. Never know if you’ll need it. Come on, I got you baby brother, just like when we were kids.”

 

Dean led him further into the water, holding tight to Sam’s wide hips.

 

The closeness of the touching sent painful shivers through Dean’s body – he hadn’t even broached the subject that they were _more_ than brothers to Sam – Sam was just getting used to the idea that Dean was his _brother_.

 

He missed their intimacy, as much as he used to complain about it. He missed sleeping with Sam’s hot, heavy body next to his, showering together to wash the stink of a hunt or the musky smell of sex off each other’s bodies. He missed kissing Sam for hours; they’d done that so much as children, when he and Sam were sharing a bed and all they could do was sneak kisses while their father was asleep. He just missed his Sam.

 

“Dean,” Sam whispered, pulling Dean from his thoughts.

 

“What’s up, Sam? You getting scared?” Dean worried, tightening his grip on Sam’s hips.

 

“No, I—I think I’m remembering more stuff. You taught me how to swim when we were kids, didn’t you?”

 

“I did,” The smile on Dean’s face nearly hurt, “You were a late starter, I didn’t teach you until you were eleven because you were so scared of the water.”

 

“So you were fifteen?” Dean nodded eagerly.

 

“That’s right, in a lake just like this one. We were naked though – Dad didn’t wanna buy us swim trunks.”

 

“We were—We were at Pastor Jim’s.”

 

Dean laughed in surprise and hugged Sam tightly, burying his nose in the crook of Sam’s neck.

“Yes! You’re remembering, Sammy.” Sam relaxed against the touch, and Dean could feel the curve of Sam’s smile against his bare shoulder.

 

Sam tensed then, and jerked back from Dean quick enough that Dean lost his footing on the muddy lake bed. He went backwards, splashing underwater for a moment until he was able to stand.

 

“What the fuck, Sam?!” He snapped, sputtering water from his mouth and nose. When he didn’t answer, Dean wiped water from his eyes and looked at Sam.

  
Sam was standing perfectly still, his bright eyes wide and lips slightly parted.

 

“Sam?” The worry rose to high alert in Dean’s brain. He went for Sam, grabbing his wrist and giving him a shake, “Sam, talk to me.”

 

Sam jerked his arm from Dean’s grip. “We kissed.”

 

_Oh shit._

 

Dean swallowed hard, letting his hands fall into the water again. “What?”

 

“You and me, when I was eleven. We—We kissed in the lake when you were teaching me how to swim. Didn’t we?”

 

Dean looked down then nodded, meeting Sam’s eyes, “Yeah, Sammy. We—We’re a little more than brothers.”

 

“No, that’s wrong – I—You’re my brother, Dean!” Sam snapped, stepping back. He turned his back on Dean, beginning to wade toward the shore.

 

“Sam, wait!” Dean called, moving as quickly as he could through the water to catch up with Sam.

 

“No, Dean! You’re crazy! We’re brothers, that’s just wrong! I’m not a freak!”

 

The words bit through Dean in the worst of ways. He stopped where he was, too shocked to move or speak.

 

He watched Sam get onto solid land and grab a towel before trudging toward the parking lot. Dean knew, somewhere in the back of his mind that Sam might very well drive off and leave him there – but he didn’t care. As a teen, he’d always been terrified of what would happen if Sam decided what they did was gross. It was his worst fear, and it’d just come true.

 

Dean waded to shore nearly fifteen minutes after Sam disappeared from view. He hadn’t heard the car, but that meant nothing. He sat on the dock for a long time, letting his feet dangle in the water as the sun dried the rest of him.

 

He finally stood, sore, when the sun had dipped over the horizon. He grabbed his towel and walked toward the parking lot, not sure if he’d find the car, or his brother, or neither. He was ninety percent sure Sam may have just walked off – left him alone – again.

 

But that wasn’t the case when Dean climbed into the Impala that had been their home since they were children. Sam was curled up on the back seat, now dressed, sleeping. His face bore tear tracks and Dean wanted to do nothing more than kiss them away. He didn’t though. He started the car and pulled it out of the parking lot.

 

“Dean?” Sam’s voice was weak, and scratchy from sleep and crying.

 

“I’m here, Sammy. Where do you want me to drop you off?”

 

“What?” Dean saw Sam sitting up, looking at him from the rearview.

 

“I figure you won’t wanna be near me – now that you know.”

 

“Dean, I—“ Sam looked down, “Please pull over. We need to talk.”

 

Dean sighed softly, but drove the car into a pull out spot on the road. Sam climbed out and back in, the front seat this time.

He sat in silence, staring at his hands while Dean stared at him.

 

“When I got back to the car, I started thinking about the memory that came back – the kiss.”

 

“Sam, I—“ Sam raised his hand, cutting Dean off.

  
“Just let me get this out before you talk, Dean.” Dean nodded, closing his mouth.

 

“Anyway, while I thought about it, some more stuff came back, I—I remember what we were, before the coma. What we did to each other, how – how much I enjoyed it,” Sam hesitated and sniffled, Dean knew he was fighting back fresh tears.

 

“I feel like I should hate myself for the way we were – but I – I can’t. Because I remember how much I loved it, and how much I love you. How much you love me, even if I can’t remember you ever saying it. I – I want to remember everything, Dean, and I think maybe if we try again – try to do things like we used to, it could help.

 

I don’t want you to lie to me about our relationship anymore, no matter how much it might freak me out at first, because even if it’s weird now, I know it didn’t used to be. I’ve had this sick feeling in my gut the entire time I’ve been awake and I couldn’t figure out why – like something was missing. I know what it is now.”

 

Only when Sam had been silent for a few minutes did Dean speak, though he would have rather kept the words to himself for how stupid they sounded when they came out, “Sammy, I—I don’t know what to say.”

 

Sam smiled anyway though, and reached over, taking one of Dean’s hands in his big ones. “Say you’ll do it. Say you’ll stop lying about what we used to be, and start treating me like what I was—what I hope I still am – to you.”

 

Dean gripped his hand hard, meeting his gaze. “Of course, Sammy.”

 

“Can I—Will you kiss me, De?”

 

Dean’s heart soared – leapt into his throat – and stopped beating for a split second when Sam called him by his pet name. He leaned forward quickly, catching Sam’s mouth in a needy kiss, full of all the fear and longing he’d had for the past six months.

 

Sam’s hands gripped his neck, pulling him closer, tighter – he’d felt it too. Dean could feel the need pouring off his sweet baby brother, and it just made him hungrier.

 

With a little wiggling, Dean managed undo Sam’s jeans and pull his trunks off before breaking the kiss to get onto Sam’s lap – the car really was too small for them like this now that they’d grown up – but fuck it. He needed Sam _now._

Sam looked up at him, hands on his hips, eyes black with lust. “Lube?” He croaked out.

 

Dean reached back and slapped open the jockey box, pulling out a small travel bottle of lube. “You think I’d forget that?” He teased, and Sam grinned, taking the lube from his hand.

 

“You remember how to do this?” Dean worried as Sam spread the lube on his fingers.

  
“Dean, I repressed some things – but this is pretty basic.”

 

“You forgot how to tie your shoes, Sammy.”

 

“Shut up, jerk.”

 

“Bitch.” They locked gazes a moment before laughing a little – Sam had forgotten that jest as well, until this moment.

 

Dean’s laughter quickly turned into a moan when Sam pressed two fingers into his hole.

 

“Jesus fuckshit, Sammy, that’s perfect.” Dean whispered, arching against the fingers as they rubbed his prostate.

 

“Told you I didn’t forget how to do this, De.” Sam growled against Dean’s chest before biting down on his nipple.

 

Dean cried out, fisting his hands in Sam’s shaggy hair. He looked down at him, meeting his gaze when Sam released his skin.

 

“Show me what else you remember, Sammy.”

 

“Gladly, De.” Sam said before shoving Dean down on the seat and getting between his legs.

 

 


End file.
